A Bad Decision (A Camren One Shot)
by Flowers4myself
Summary: "There were new tears in the room and they weren't Lauren's. The pain of what she felt she had to do was killing her, but she loved Lauren, and this would help her." Warning: This story contains a discipline spanking for dangerous behavior, do not read this story if that bothers you.


**Warning:** This story contains a discipline spanking for dangerous behavior, do not read this story if that bothers you.

 **2012 Version:** HPschoolofarts

(Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot)

 **2016 Version:** LoveTheDobrev / Cherrychillz

(Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui)

 **College Bar near Columbia University:**

Lauren was in her "I don't care moods and not thinking about what was best for her health, not to mention her physical safety. To make matters worse she was drinking a very dangerous new alcoholic beverage with 40% Alcohol and highly laced with caffeine, known as "Liquid Cocaine on the college scene. Think Red Bull mixed with booze.

Later, the attractive long haired Brunette wasn't feeling very special. So a few of her long time friends invited her to a party, she decided to go.

There was a lot of girls drinking and having fun. Apperantly there was this new drink and Lauren decides to investigate, even trying to convince herself she needs to try one!

Here is what she did not know;

An online health service website, says caffeine's stimulating effect can make people less aware of the effects of alcohol. That can cause them to take risks that that they otherwise might not take.

In addition, both caffeine and alcohol are diuretics, so mixing them can cause dehydration. A dehydrated body is slow to process alcohol, and that can interfere with "coordination, balance and ability to regulate body temperature."

Camila arrived home after long hours at the studio to find her girlfriend, Lauren is not home yet. This concerned her because she should have been back from the party, where is she?

Camila tried to call Lauren, but her cell phone went straight to voice mail.

Lauren knew leaving the apartment without leaving her where abouts on the refrigerator was a blistered bottom offense. Camila had expressed the importance with a stern spanking a couple of months ago. She looked on the refrigerator and to her great relief Lauren had left the address on Amsterdam Avenue and 109th of the pub where she had gone for the party. Camila quickly left for the Lions Bar.

Camila drove as fast as traffic allowed. She was a little concerned. She parked and walked to the front of the red brick with grey awning building with a sign with a lion on it hanging over the entrance into the bar.

Scanning the bar for Lauren it was hard to see in the low lighting with the dark wood walls.

One corner, the other no sign of Lauren, though there were pendants and pom poms in school colors adorning the wall. Camila vowed to give Lauren a good spanking for making her worry like this. It had been months since her last spanking for having ice cream, a whole quart for dinner.

Still there was no sign of Lauren in the second room. Where was her Lauren, Camila pondered. Quickly she checked the billiards and darts game room. The room looked empty from the front of the room. Camila decided to investigate further and check each of the booths in the game room.

Way-way back in the far corner lying face down on the booth's bench Camila saw a young woman with shoulder length brunette hair, her flouncy gray print skirt up near around her waist and her white silk panty clad bottom on display. As Camila reached the booth she could now see her legs were astray and she could see up her skirt and her panty crotch.

It was Lauren and she wasn't moving. Camila went over to Lauren and checked her pulse.

Lauren groggily woke up and Camila let out a deep breath.

Lauren mouthed off to Camila that she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Showing her independence, Lauren picked up and swigged from the bright '4 Loco can.

Camila lost her patience and slapped the can out of Lauren's hand. "I ought to spank you right here, young lady. You had me worried. Let's go, Jauregui."

Camila only called her Jauregui when she was in big trouble!

Camila helped Lauren up and she smoothed down the seat of her skirt and Camila helped her into her long coat. Lauren slept on the short drive to the apartment.

When Camila and Lauren arrived at their apartment Camila's anger was tempered with compassion and kindness for the ordeal, although self-directed at what Lauren had been through.

Camila dressed Lauren in her nightie and warm tights and tucked her troublesome girlfriend into bed, she snuggled beside her and fell asleep with Lauren beside her, safe and sound.

The next morning Camila got up, letting Lauren sleep in. She got the New York Times and had a bagel with cream cheese with coffee, but slammed the paper down and turned on her laptop computer instead. She called up the Columbia University Health Website that had been prominently displayed on a poster Lauren had to have seen. All she would have had to do was call the site up on her 3G cell phone and her stupor state she had found her lover in could have been avoided.

Camila decided to investigate this new beverage that Lauren had convinced herself she needed to try!

Here was what Camila found out!

The Columbia University's student health service website, says caffeine's stimulating effect can make people less aware of the effects of alcohol. That can cause them to take risks that that they otherwise might not take.

In addition, both caffeine and alcohol are diuretics, so mixing them can cause dehydration. A dehydrated body is slow to process alcohol, and that can interfere with "coordination, balance and ability to regulate body temperature."

Camila had compassion for her Lauren last night, but her behavior was unacceptable and had to be punished in a way that would never be forgotten. She could have been raped or even murdered. Camila took a long sip of her fragrant coffee and contemplated what she was going to do with Lauren, who was acting like a child.

Camila pondering her dilemma of how to punish Lauren for the poor choices she had made last night at the tavern. There was no excuse for acting in a way that put her in danger! This had to be a pinnacle punishment, stepping up the lesson and searing the message through her cute behind.

Lauren got up around lunchtime and Camila made them healthy veggie omelets. Lauren gave a faint smile that Camila did not return across the kitchen table. The brown haired cutie knew her butt was still in big trouble.

Camila left the room and had all intentions of picking up Lauren's wood-backed hairbrush of her vanity table. Just as she was reaching for the hairbrush her eye was caught by something shining on the wall.

Camila reached for the wide square blue painted paddle and took it down off the wall. She bent over and popped her bottom rather hard, so she could judge its effect.

Pop-Crack

Lauren in the kitchen heard the unmistakable of a paddle swat.

The noise came from their bedroom and it perked her ears up.

That paddle burns, Camila thought as she tried to rub the burn out of her bottom.

Lauren jumped up from the table and scurried away to the guest/exercise room and quickly stripped of her nightie and panties. The beige carpet was thin designed for dual purposes.

The pretty brunette had been good as gold for over a month.

There was a method to Lauren's madness as she planned to reason with her girlfriend.

Lauren chose a short above the knee tight khaki schoolgirl skirt that was a crowd pleaser with Camila, however for today's purpose she put on the thickest white brief cotton panties and pulled them onto her round bottom. Quickly, before Camila came looking for her with that damn paddle, she put on the khaki skirt, adding navy blue socks and her white Reeboks.

Lauren was bent over tying her teenies displaying the seat of her tight skirt across her bottom showing not only her visible panty line, but it was as if she was wearing her brief panties on the outside much like a schoolgirl uniform skirt.

The brunette remained bent over unaware that Camila had entered the room, taken a stance behind her a step to her side and pulled the square sorority paddle back behind her ear.

Lauren heard a "whoosh"

of air, behind her a split second before she felt the paddle smacked into Lauren's tightened butt flesh, which makes the spank with the wooden paddle sting more!

"W-W-AA-C-R-A-C-K" the pain Lauren felt in her butt was overwhelming.

The swat had landed right on the lower butt cheeks outlined by her panty line, a swat of wood that popped with such force it lifted and separated her bottom crack seen through her khaki skirt and white panty briefs.

"What the hell! You can't do that!"

Camila kept her eyes on the target of the schoolgirls clad in the tight khaki, which sexily pressed upwards in her bent over position under the elastic of her lower panty elastic seam. Lover turned reluctant spanker could even see the shocked brunette girl's ass crack through her white cotton panties pulled tight from bending over.

The square ceremonial wooden paddle came crashing down with authority.

"W-W-WH-AP-C-R-A-C-K"

Lauren was speechless as she tried unsuccessfully to absorb the burning in her bottom.

Her lover scorched the middle center flattening both pert butt cheeks with the paddle.

Before a pain overwhelmed Lauren could stand up, or utter a protest, Camila put the sorority paddle down on the dresser.

There was a long pause.

"Lauren, you know I love you and I only want what is best for you. I was really surprised and disappointed with your choices."

"Camila, I know you are mad at me. But nothing happened, really you worrywart!"

"Stay bent over, there will be twenty swats before we stop to talk about last night!"

With a mighty "SWAT-CRACK" right across Lauren's tight khaki skirted panties the heat searing into the crest of both her butt cheeks. Through her paddle, spanked pain, another warm feeling filled her center

"Reach back and pull your skirt up onto your back Jauregui."

Hearing Camila calling her Jauregui erased any thoughts of leniency!

Lauren reached back, while staying bent over and pulled her khaki schoolgirl style skirt up and onto her back.

Camila gave a small smirk as she saw Lauren's underwear choice.

No wonder she had seen Lauren's bottom so clearly through the khaki skirt.

Her panties were designed to lessen the effects of her spanking.

Lauren began to cry after the first 12 0f the 20 Camila had promised her.

The woman's panty clad bottom got unbearable and she bucked around but kept her position bent over.

When the twentieth paddle swat connected with Lauren´s lower butt cheeks, Camila said, "I can see your bright red bottom through your white panties." The paddling stung and it hurt like hell but Lauren took satisfaction that she had survived Camila's paddling from her stern lover turned mother seemed over and Lauren was grateful.

Lauren reached back grabbing and rubbing her boiling hot bottom, trying to reduce the burn she was definitely feeling. Camila let Lauren get up from her bent over position still sniffling while she lectured her about the importance of making good choices and not winding up in a stupor in a bar.

She should know better, Camila lectured, and Lauren nodded her long curly brunette locks in agreement.

Camila had to make sure that Lauren had learned her lesson. As Lauren's sobs and tears became sniffles. No, Camila must be strong and finish the blistering spanking she had started.

Camila grabbed an armless chair and out it in the middle of the room and sat down.

There were new tears in the room and they weren't Lauren's. The pain of what she felt she had to do was killing her, but she loved Lauren, and this would help her.

"Over my knee Lauren!" She looked at Lauren who was stunned her spanking was not over and authoritatively patted her lap. There was no paddle in her hand.

Reluctantly with a pout, a rolled bottom lip and a sigh "humph" Lauren got over Camila´s lap with her hand and feet on the beige carpet and white panty clad was bright red blotches and blisters was further positioned up for the resuming of the more personal hand spanking, which Camila was preparing Lauren by pulling down her panties off her very red bottom

"Not on the BARE Mila! My bottom already hurts so much! Please you don't realize how much this hurts!"

Camila rubbed the warm proffered bright red ass cheeks with just a hint of purple.

Hearing Lauren call her Mila almost made her stop the punishment, but she reminded herself that Lauren needed this.

"I´m sorry baby but this spanking is what you need to put this punishment in your memory banks and recall this discipline to self discipline yourself when you are tempted."

"But, Mila NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Lauren's sudden outburst/tantrum steeled her will to make this a spanking her lover would never forget! She spanked up & down visiting cheek to cheek and they were hard, one spank to emphasize each word of her continuing lecture.

"Okay, ma'am, I will be good!" Lauren was crying not as much from the new pain in her red glowing ass, but the emotion of what she had put Camila through last night.

She was one very sorry young lady her tears began to wet her cheeks once again.

Camila could see her pick pucker spasm as the spanks continued to rain down on her ass.

Ten real stingers fast and furious ended the lesson!

Lauren was blubbering and Camila had to hold her over her lap in position. It was the cumulative effect not the individual spanks that had Lauren kicking her legs up and down.

The spanking ceased and Camila let a crying Lauren up and watched as she cleared her hair of brunette hair and wiped her tears.

Camila motioned for Lauren to sit on her lap.

Lauren gingerly sat on Camila's lap and she patted her very red burning bottom and reassured her that all was forgiven and how very much she loved her!

"How about some lotion on that hot ass, Missy?"

"Okay, but I want you to know my ass is probably super bruised right now."

Camila smiled at Lauren. "No chance of that, baby. I want my sweet cheeks burning very red and sore as you deserve, but not bruised. Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah, don´t let Mila catch you in doing something stupid" Lauren smirks

Camila looks at Lauren with challening eyes and Lauren quickly says she´s sorry.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Mila."


End file.
